DC Superheroes 1: Brainiac Attacks
by mindmaster123
Summary: Barry and Olly travel to National City to investigate the sudden rise of criminal activity committed by Metahumans. In the process they end up bumping into Supergirl the DEO, and the three heroes have to deal with a plan devised by General Eiling and his mysterious new Second-In-Command and a threat from outer space.


PROLOGUE

In Outer Space, a fleet of alien ships was patrolling a farther part of that galaxy, the ships' crews were of Gordanians, large and muscular lizard like warlike aliens. Inside the larger ship, one of them noticed something in their radar. ¨Admiral, our sensors detected something big kilometers ahead us!¨ He said in their native language.

¨The scanners show that it might be a ship. Coluan Origin.¨ Another one said.

The Admiral, a large old individual with a scar covering his left eye and a cyborg prosthesis replacing his arms, grinned and laughed. ¨Good. New slaves to serve our mighty empire! Finally, something good after we almost being annihilated by the Red Lanterns. All power at the thrusters to intercept this ship, ready your weapons!¨

The fleet flew at full speed, minutes passed. ¨Sir, we are approaching the ship.¨ The crew member said, looking at the radar, the spot still appeared there.

¨Strange, I can't see nothing.¨ The Admiral thought. ¨All ships, shoot Ion Blasts at various points in front of you. Fire¨ The ships shot blue electric projectiles, most of them hit nothing, but some hit something huge, and invisible. An invisibility cloak was undone, revealing a monstrously gigantic skull like ship with many green outlines around its surface, green glass in the fake eyes, and tentacles beneath it. The Admiral widened his eyes in horror, his Gordanian comrades had mixed reactions, ranging from fear to mere doubt.

¨What is that thing? Is it even a ship?¨

¨How am I supposed to know?! I've never seen anything like…!¨

The Admiral interrupted the conversation with an order. ¨All ships, retreat! Retreat at once!¨

¨Retreat? But sir, we can take...¨

¨That is an order, idiot! Retreat at once! That is Brainiac's ship! We can't fight him!¨

The Gordanians understood their situation, fear started to overcome them. ¨B-b...Brainiac? Did you say...Brainiac?¨

¨To all the ships, we have to leave, now!¨ The ships then turned around and accelerated in an attempt to escape, some of them at least, most of the ships remained in place. ¨What the hell they are doing? I gave you an order to retreat!¨ The Admiral said.

 _¨Sir, my ship is not responding!¨_ A Gordanian said.

 _¨Mine is not working either!¨_

Those ships then started to be surrounded by green electricity, all of their monitors then showed three green dots joined by lines forming a V. _"Invading Systems. Deleting Defenses. Scanning Technology. Downloading data."_ A cold robotic voice said through the speakers of the malfunctioning ships. _"Gordanians. You have for too long resisted me. You shall be used to upgrade my equipment. So that I may take your world."_

The large skull like ship opened its mouth, it started to attract the Gordanian ships into it. ¨Sir, Brainiac is using a tractor beam to get our ships inside his own ship.¨ The Gordanian cruisers far away shot at Brainiac's ship, causing significant damage, but not enough to prevent the other Gordanian cruisers from being swallowed by Brainiac's gigantic ship.

¨We have to retreat to a place far away from Brainiac.¨ The Admiral said as he eyed a map of the known universe. ¨There it is, Milky Way, System Sol.¨

¨System Sol? But sir, that is too far away from our homeworld! The local species, the humans, are primitive and savage barbarians, they...¨

¨You said it right, corporal.¨ The Admiral said, interrupting the other Gordanian. ¨That place is indeed primitive, the kind of place that Brainiac would never go to.¨

The other Gordanians looked at each other, what their Admiral said had logic, and they were out of options. ¨I'm inputting the coordinates in our computer.¨ A Gordanian working in the computer said.

¨I'm passing instructions to the other ships.¨ Another Gordanian said.

¨Start Hyperspace Jump, now! Take us out of here!¨ The ships quickly accelerated in a matter of seconds and they disappeared.

Inside the skull-shaped ship, the Gordanian ships were pierced by multiple robotic claws that started to dismantle them piece by piece and capture the crew members screaming and kicking and taking them to what appeared to be a laboratory, and putting them in tables. Many robots approached the restrained Gordanians, they were black, with a single red eye on top of its heads, their bodies in the shape of truncated cones, their arms being different tools. The Gordanians then were dissected alive, electrocuted, poisoned, all to study them.

Inside a dark room, a humanoid being was watching the Gordanians being turned into living test subjects through many screens. "Ship status." The humanoid ordered with a robotic tone, his voice being cold and emotionless.

" _Ship has sustained substantial damage. Flight capabilities temporarily lost."_ A computer said.

The humanoid started to levitate, tentacles moved out of his back and stretched were inserted in various round holes, his eyes along, on his forehead the three dots joined by lines forming a V, glowed green. "Calculating Trajectory of the fleeing Gordanian ships. Milky Way, System Sol. Gordanians may need allies to seek refuge. Only planet with intelligent lifeforms is Earth. Estimated time until the ship's flight equipment is repaired."

" _21 Coluan Days at the very least."_ The Computer said.

"Sending robotic drones to locate the Gordanians, and to study Earth." The giant skull-shaped ship then shot three large orb-shaped projectiles. The orbs activated thrusters and they flew into the space.

* * *

On Earth, inside what appeared to be an underground base, an old-aged man in military garb was watching a news report of Supergirl stopping a gang of well-armed bank robbers, with two soldiers besides him, like bodyguards. The man, General Wade Eiling sighed frustrated and he rubbed his eyes. "What the world has become? First the Meta-Humans, and now there are these aliens, and vigilantes." He said, he looked at a newspaper, with the headlines **"Arrow Vigilante Stops Drug Cartel."**

"There is a reason you called me, right, General?!" Eiling and the two soldiers turned, to find that a young man, wearing military uniform and black boots has entered the room, and remained in a dark corner, covering his face.

"Hey, how did you enter this base?!" One of the soldiers inquired.

"Silently entering the base without anyone seeing was not that hard, and of course, I was forced to knock out a few of your guys." The man said, he stepped out of the shadows, revealing his appearance, he was in his forties with black hair and brown eyes. "You have too many amateurs under your command, General." He said, showing an insolent grin.

"Well, not everyone has your skills, Corben." Eiling said with a casual and somewhat friendly tone, despite his stern expression.

The two soldiers looked at Eiling and then they looked back at the man. "Corben? First Lieutenant John Corben? I though you were in Syria."

"So you can imagine my surprise when I woke up, and heard that the good General has given me orders to stop doing my work in in the Syria for my country and return to America." He worked passed the soldiers, he stood in front of Eiling and then he saluted the General. "What are your orders for me, sir?"

"You said that I had you stop your work for your country? Well, you are wrong Lieutenant, your work for your country is only beginning. Say, what do you think of this?" Eiling gave Corben the newspaper with the Headlines about the Arrow.

"I say that this makes no sense. Superhuman beings, aliens and monsters, and heroes and villains popping out, it makes us, normal people, look small, weak and defenseless. I say that in short, the world has become a much more dangerous place to live in." Corben said.

Eiling smirked a little. "I knew that I was making a good choice by calling you back. I think the same as you, Lieutenant. What if I say to you that I have a plan to make our country, and the world, safer, and that you are going to be an essential part of it?"

Corben smirked back at the General. "Count me in, Sir." They shook hands. "Where do we start?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Combining Flash, Arrow and Supergirl along with other characters to make a Justice League kind of fanfic, this is the idea for a fanfic that only a few people thought of, fellow writer Doctor's Torchwood included, it will be interesting since this is my first fanfic based on a TV series. Please, review after reading, and I see you later :)


End file.
